A significant factor in the use of electronic devices, e.g. CPU modules of automation systems, is the volume required to house the device and the resultant device dimensions. With small device dimensions greater attention must be paid to cooling down the electrical components arranged on the device. In addition shorter processing times of CPU modules in automation systems are demanded, which in its turn results in a higher clock frequency of microprocessors used and thus once again to a rise in the power dissipation of the microprocessor, especially with the CPU modules. When the dimensions of the module are smaller and its processor power higher, a cooling facility is required to take away the heat of the components, especially the waste heat of the microprocessors.
The following cooling facilities are known from the prior art. EP 1 529 963 A1 proposes a cooling facility structure with a jet cooler. The jet cooler blows air between upright rectangular cooling fins of a heat sink. A design with a jet cooler and a heat sink is also proposed in EP 1 715 566 A2. Here too air is blown from the side via the jet cooler between the heat sinks. Furthermore a notebook with an cooling facility, in which a jet cooler blows air from the side between the cooling fins of a heat sink, is known from EP 1 717 936 A2. The disadvantage of the prior art is that the known arrangements demand an increased amount of space and can no longer take account of future cooling tasks.